Finding Happiness
by xxMadison143xx
Summary: When evil lies all around you, lurking in the shadows, or even right in front of you, can you find your true happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Heart pounding and pink hair flying behind me, I ran. I had been running for such a long time, trying to put distance between me and my village, that I had forgot to pay attention to where I was going. I slowed to a halt and looked around at the clearing I had just walked into. It was small clearing, surrounded by trees, filled with blue flowers and a small pond in the middle.

It all seemed so familiar as I walked closer to the water end. Memories of the past flooded through my mind. This clearing was close to the village I had lived near when growing up. I hadn't been back here in almost fifty years, but even then I wasn't here for long. Though I'm sure that anyone I once knew is long gone by now. Well, there may be one… I had tried to find him after everything that had happened with my dad but I couldn't find him. He could be dead or have moved far away by now for all I now. It had been over a hundred and thirty years since I last saw him.

I sigh and sat by the pond. That boy had been my childhood best friend. We had met when we were only children, both of us becoming very close in a short period of time because we were both Hanyō, or half-demon. After his mother had died, he had stayed with my parents and I for a few years before we moved. He didn't want to leave with us and ended up staying behind, which we both hated.

After my parents had died I went searching for him, but I could not find him. Especially not with Naruku always after me. After he killed my father, he took an interest in me for whatever reason and whatever it is has made anyone I come in contact with not safe. For the past forty something years he has burned down or destroyed any village I've been to. Which is why I try to stay on my own for the most part, but that does get lonely.

"Good-bye, Inuyasha."

My ears flickered and I froze at the name. Inuyasha? It can't be. I was just thinking about him, so maybe I was just hearing things.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is leaving. Say goodbye already!" Another voice scolded.

Okay, Maybe I wasn't hearing things. I followed the sound of the voices to the edge of another clearing, and hid among the shadows of the trees. Hmm the Bone-eater's well was here. In front of it stood a small group of people; A demon slayer, a monk, a kitsune (young fox demon) and a girl with black hair in strange clothing. But what I was staring at was the back of the one dressed in red robes, with long silver hair and ears on top of his head that matched mine.

"Inu..yasha.." I breathed quietly.

His ears twitched when the word escaped my lips. He turned and looked in the direction of my hiding spot. Oh crap.

"What the-" He mumbled.

His acquaintances looked at him confused and tried to look where he was now staring.

"Inuyasha, What's wrong?" The oddly dressed girl asked, trying to peer in my direction as well. Inuyasha didn't respond but instead sniffed the air cautiously.

He took a few steps in my direction. "Whoever you are, I know you're there. Come on out." He stood with his arms crossed. Well, no use in hiding if he knows I'm here I guess. I just hope he remembers me.

I take small steps out of the shadows until I was standing just inside the clearing. I had my hands behind my back and was looking at my bare feet. I took a deep breath and looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes. "You always did have good hearing didn't you, Inu?"

He stilled at the nickname before his arms dropped to his sides. He had a blank look on his face as he took a small step in my direction. The group behind him was whispering and looking at each other confused. I don't blame them; he probably hasn't told them about me. It has been so long since we had last seen each other, though he looked exactly the same, and I know I did as well.

"K-Ka-Katsumi?" He stuttered. I froze, shocked. He did remember me! I thought he would be stubborn about it and try to act like he didn't remember me but it seems I was wrong. "Katsumi!" He exclaimed before rushing forward and engulfing me in his arms.

I gasp. I did not expect this at all, well I guess I didn't expect to see him again if I'm being honest. He still has not let go of me, so I slowly wrap my arms around him. "Oh, Inuyasha." I sigh as he buries his face in the crook of my neck. What a relief. His arms feel like home to me. I haven't felt this safe in such a long time.

"Uhh. Not to interrupt but who is this, Inuyasha?" The girl with black hair asked. I peeked at her over Inuyasha's shoulder, through his hair at the girl. From what I could see she seemed slightly jealous of our hug, as her face was tinted a light shade of pink. Heck girl I was jealous of this hug myself, it was so out of character for him but it was gladly welcomed.

"Yes, Inuyasha, who is this lovely woman?" The monk asked staring at me around Inuyasha. The demon slayer looked annoyed at the monk's comment. The young fox demon seemed to be taking in my appearance as well, More so my ears rather than body like the monk. Inuyasha inhales deeply, before pulling back and turning to face everyone.

"This is Katsumi, a half demon, like myself. She was my childhood best friend." He throws a small smile my way, which I gladly return before he grabs my hand and squeezes it. He doesn't drop it though and everyone especially the oddly dressed girl seems to notice and stare.

He then proceeds to introduce me to the group of his new friends. The flirty monk was Miroku, a monk who had been cursed with a wind tunnel in his right hand. He was dressed in black and purple robes, had a cloth and spiritual beads wrapped around his cursed hand, had black hair, and carried a staff. The next was the pretty demon slayer, who I learned was called Sango. She was dressed in a light and dark pink kimono with a green skirt over her lower half. On her back was what appeared to be a giant boomerang. In her arms was a small fire nekomata named Kirara, whom I didn't notice before, but she was adorable!

Shippo was the small fox demon. He was a pretty sweet kid and only looked to be about 7 or so. Last but not least was the oddly dressed girl, the one who seemed to be infatuated with Inuyasha. Kagome Higurashi. She was beautiful. Long black hair, big brown eyes, flawless skin. Inuyasha would have been lucky to call her his. But Inuyasha is very oblivious to these kinds of things, and in this case I'm relieved. What am I even saying? I shake my head and continue to listen to the stories of the group. Turns out, the reason Kagame was dressed so oddly is because she isn't from our era. She was brought back in time by the bone-eater's well and was the reincarnation of the powerful priestess, Kikyo.

The whole story was very interesting, turns out Inuyasha had fallen in love with Kikyo before being betrayed by what had looked like his love. He was then shot with a spiritual arrow that had him pinned to a tree asleep in this forest for fifty years.

"No wonder I couldn't find you when I went looking for you all of those years ago! You were under a spell!" I exclaim as he chuckles. Something about the story is odd though and I have to ask. "Inuyasha. I do have a question about Kiko, ya know, betraying you and all."

Everyone in the group looks at me silently before looking back to Inuyasha for him to answer.

"Go on." He encourages.

"Well, you said some one that LOOKED like Kikyo had betrayed you." My eyes quickly glance at Kagome, who is said to look like Kikyo, before I continue. "Who had appeared to be her? Who set all of this up? Do you know?"

The air was still. No one made a sound. I looked at each of them before looking back at Inuyasha who looked solemn.

"Yeah, I Do. Most of us here have something against him." He growls, looking in the distance.

As soon as the name of the man who did this leaves his lips I gasp.

"Naraku."

 **Author's note:**

 **Hi everyone! It's been such a long time since I've written but I started watching Inuyasha again recently and found a story, well one chapter of a** **story that I had written when I was like 11 or 12. I got inspired to rewrite it because it was so badly written, and ended up changing it completely! I wasn't going to share this with anyone but decided, eh what could it hurt? I had also drawn what my OC was supposed to look like and re drew that too! I had taken a drawing class in high school and it truly helped and i really liked drawing. Anyway I hope you like it :) _Also I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, besides Katsumi!_**

 **xxMadison143xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuyasha continued to tell me what he had done to Miroku and Sango as well. I couldn't believe it. The same evil creature that made me lose my father. The same vile being that has caused misery to me, had caused grief to this people too. I couldn't stand this.

"Naraku?!" I exclaim before jumping to my feet, bristling. Inuyasha jumped up and put his hands on my shoulders to stop me from shaking.

"Katsumi. What's wrong?"

"Naraku! That vile demon!" I howled. I was furious. The anger came all of a sudden, I just couldn't control it. The others were now on their feet, looking unsure of what to do. They probably thought I would rampage and kill them. Anger in a demon, even a half demon, that they don't know or trust is probably worrying to them. I've seen those same looks before countless times. I've seen them my whole life. I should probably stop but for some reason I can't. It's an emotional overload and I have to let it come out.

"He is the reason for everything terrible! He is the reason I can have no friends. He is the reason I have no home. HE is the reason I never feel safe. He has destroyed every village I've stayed in for almost fifty years!" I should stop the yelling, but it's kind of a relief. I never have anyone to talk to and I always keep things bottled up so it feels good to let go. Tears rolls down my face as I continue.

"He is the reason my parents are dead. He is the reason I'm lonely. He is the reason I'm scared to love, or to live. He is the reason… he is the rea-". I'm cut off by a pair of arms around me, hugging me tightly. To my surprise, it's Kagome. I can hear her sniffle as she hugs me tightly. I thought she would hate me because of my closeness with Inuyasha but I can tell she doesn't care about that in this moment. I wrap my arms around her and cry into her shoulder. Sango shortly joins in, crying with us.

"Thank you both." I say weakly as they both let go, once we had finished crying. They both give me a small sad smile in response.

I wipe my eyes and see Inuyasha walking slowly toward me. He looks unsure of what to say or do. "Aki... and Takahiro... are dead?"

I nod slowly and sniffle. "Yes. My father, Takahiro, was slain by Naraku forty-five years ago. He died protecting me. My mother had fallen very ill a few years prior and died not long after. My father taught me a lot and we traveled a bit to train and become stronger. Shortly after it happened though, I went to look for you. Before my mother died she told me to find you, that you could protect me if anything ever happened to my dad..." I laugh sadly. "She didn't think I could take care of myself. I'm pretty tough ya know."

He gives me a small sad smile and a short hug. I know he is trying not to tear up. My parents became his family too when he lived with us. We all sit in silence for a while before realizing we should head to the village that they stay at. I was skeptical, as I am with any village, because I didn't want to ruin it by luring Naraku to it. But Inuyasha told me to shut up and grabbed my hand pulling me along with him to the village.

Kagome led me to a vacant hut, upon my request. I told her I preferred to stay by myself for a bit. It had been a long day after all. She nodded reluctantly and left me alone for the night.

I sigh once she leaves and look around the small dusty hut. It was pretty bare, apart from the small bed in the back and a fire pit in the middle. It's better than being outside every night, I thought to myself. I take off my sandals and lay them near the wall by my bed. Should I even say 'my' bed? It probably won't be mine for long since Naraku will just destroy it. But my mother told me that once I found Inuyasha, I would be okay. I don't know why but she said it would. Maybe safety in numbers? I just hate living like this. I groan and shake my head.

"Kat?" I hear him say as he slides the door open, moonlight streaming in.

"Hey" I mumble. He walks in, closing the door behind him. He comes to sit next to me on the pallet.

"Trouble sleeping?" He asks, glancing at me sideways, arms and legs crossed.

"mmhm." I nod.

All of a sudden he puts an arm around me and pulls me into his lap. I gasp in surprise, and look at him.

"What? When we were younger you said I helped you sleep. Maybe it will help now." He pulls the blanket around us and I smile softly. He isn't wrong. When he lived with us, I would always sneak into his room and sleep with him because I felt so safe. My parents didn't care because they trusted us both. We were just kids after all. But that has been such a long time ago and we were older now. This felt different. I felt hot and my stomach felt fluttery. What was this?

I made myself more comfortable and laid my head on his chest, as he rested his head on the top of mine.

"I've missed you so much, Katsumi." He sighs. I can feel his breath on the top of my head and it makes me shiver. The way he says my name… It makes me feel…happy?

"I've missed you too, Inuyasha." I pressed myself closer to his chest. He grabs one of my hands and intertwines our fingers. I feel so peaceful right now. I sigh happily and start to drift off to the sound of his heart beat.

 _My eyes flutter open to a beautiful clearing, with lush green grass, colorful flowers, and surrounded by gorgeous trees. 'How did I get here?' I think to myself, sitting up._

 _"It is but a dream, my sweet child." A soft angelic voice said from behind me._

 _I spun around, heart pounding so hard I can hear it in my ears. There stood a woman several feet away from me. She had long black hair, that landed around her waist, beautiful green eyes, the same height as me and flawless skin. Some people used to say we looked like twins, apart from the hair color and eyes, which I got from my Yokai father. My hair was a bit shorter, a few inches past my shoulders, and was bright pink. My eyes were the same shape as hers, but were a unique shade of purple. But they always said I looked like my mother._

 _"Mother." I breathed, as I ran to her open arms. Hot tears streamed down my face, as I buried my face in her neck, letting her hug me tightly._

 _"There, there, little one. Don't fret. This is not the last you'll see of me. Hard times are coming, but I am here for you in spirit." Her voice was as smooth as silk, as she rubbed my back, comfortingly."_

 _"Hard times? Haven't I had enough of those?" I sob into her chest._

 _"My child, you have been so brave all these years but until He is defeated, your hard times will not end."_

 _"But, Mother, you said that when I found Inuyasha that all would be okay." I looked up at her face as I said this._

 _"Yes. I did. Finding Inuyasha was to make you happy and not lonely for the upcoming journey." She chuckled softly, smiling at me._

 _"But how? How would that help?" I sniffle. My mother's laugh seems to float through the air, a joyful sound._

 _"Oh my sweet, beautiful child, how I love you so. You know deep down, as did your father and I. From the moment you met him, you've known."_

 _Then it hits me. I open my mouth to reply, but she cuts me off with a kiss to my head._

 _"Rest now, my dear. Your journey begins soon. Remember I am always with you, Katsumi."_

My eyes open up slowly, and I almost groan at the thought that my mother was gone again. But before I do I remember the boy whose arms I'm in. I carefully look up at him, he looks so peaceful, so innocent. I thought of what my mother had told me in my dream and connected that to what I had been feeling before. What I had felt since the day I met him really. She was right, she always is or was. Inuyasha wasn't the answer to all of my problems but he was the answer I had been afraid of finding. The person I would feel at home with, safe with, and trust with every fiber of my being. I smiled at the sleeping Inuyasha, before lightly kissing his cheek. I snuggled myself back against his chest, before closing my eyes. I was in love with my best friend.

* * *

Hey everyone!

Sorry this is late to anyone reading. I have had it done since I made the first chapter but just had to go adjust few things but go busy with work and school and life really! But here it is now and I hope to have the 3rd chapter up in a week or so. Just have the see how things go. Hope you like it :)

x Madison


End file.
